


The Bounty Hunter

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 28-year-old Josh, 28-year-old Tyler, Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunter, Drugs, Eventual Smut, M/M, Relationship(s), Replicants, Set in Seattle, Smut, based loosely on blade runner, but Tyler is from Brooklyn, futuristic AU, josh is a kind adorable boy, set in the year 2041, tyler is a cynical relaxed kinda fella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Based on Blade Runner)Tyler Joseph, a retired bounty hunter, is assigned a mission to kill the last of the replicants, Chris, Jenna, and Josh, because they have developed a dangerous free will, but Josh isn't dangerous. All he wants is to be treated as a normal human.





	1. The Assignment

It was pouring like no other night in Seattle. The sky was dark and cloudy as it was nearing midnight-- too late to be having dinner, but here Tyler was, slurping noodles at an open bar in Chinatown, with only the red overhead canopy shielding him from the rain.

"There he is!" a man in the crowd behind him shouted. Tyler didn't look up from his ramen, knowing all too well what was to come.

Two glove-covered hands grabbed a hold of both of his arms. "Come with us."

Tyler stood voluntarily. "Ms. Hong, I'm gonna need a to-go box," he said nonchalantly through his thick Brooklyn accent.

One of the men shoved him forward, clearly aggravated. "Your presence is requested in an urgent manner," he said. "You can continue eating later."

Tyler laughed dryly. "Alright, but are you at least gonna kidnap me properly this time?"

The two men pushed him to get a move on. They walked through the International District until they reached a building and took him through an elevator to the top floor. There stood a sleek black helicopter with its blades thrumming in the air blaringly and blasting forth a typhoon that had Tyler squinting his eyes as he stepped over and climbed in. He put on the sound-reducing headgear, then buckled up. One of the men sat in the back while the other piloted, and they began lifting off, and Tyler felt light as a feather as they flew higher and higher. He looked down out of the large window beside him that reached to the floor: the city buildings below him reflected a brilliant silvery blue, and the golden lights in the buildings shone in the night, all a tad faded because of the heavy rain. They flew by many big video screens displaying colorful advertisements about films or new products until they were out of the city and in a more desolate area with only one tall building, which they landed atop of, and they unbuckled their belts and hopped out.

The men looked at him.

"I know, I know. Come with you," Tyler mocked, then walked ahead of them to show how confident he was in what was going to occur at the place they'd come to: Heaton Corporation. Not like he hadn't been 'kidnapped' and taken here many times before-- it's just that the last time was two years ago.

The men followed him down the stairs and into the office of the executive, who was sitting in his chair.

"Well done, boys," the executive addressed the two agents. "You've managed to kidnap Tyler."

"Oh, I came willingly, Heaton," Tyler explained with a dry smile.

The executive, Mr. Heaton, quirked his eyebrow. "Willingly? After you were so set on retiring for good, I thought for sure you'd never come down for another mission again."

Tyler took a seat on one of the black office chairs surrounding the big, round, transparent table, where Mr. Heaton sat across, along with some other men in suits, some of whom Tyler recognized from the government agency he was often called to in the past. "I know you, Heaton. I know you only ever call when it's mandatory, and you haven't called since my retirement, so I came."

Mr. Heaton hummed. "Samuel, would you go get the files from my cabinet?"

One of the agents went and brought them to him, then went back to his position guarding the door. Mr. Heaton set the short stack of papers upon the table. "As you know, we no longer produce human replicants. They have developed free will, which is incredibly dangerous, and are therefore illegal. But there are three from our old company that are still out there."

He slid the paper stack across the table to Tyler. Tyler flipped through them with one hand, then looked up at Mr. Heaton with a trivial expression.

"Very little information about them is known," he explained. "Your job is to track them down and kill them."

"And what's in it for me?" Tyler asked, reclining back in his chair.

"Five-hundred-thousand dollars."

"Now, hold on a minute," Tyler stopped him, lazily raising a finger in the air. "How am I supposed to know if they're replicants?"

One of the men Tyler recognized from the government agency, Clancy, held up a gadget that looked like a pen made of steel. "This is the SLED. It has special lightwaves that will activate when you push the button." He pointed to the small silver button on top. "It will light and you will be able to see the serial number on their neck, which only replicants have. This way you can know for sure whether they are a replicant or a human. This pen is the only one of its kind, so do not lose it." He slid it across the table over to Tyler.

Tyler examined it, twirling it around in his hand. "Why's it called a SLED?"

"Special LED," Clancy informed him.

"Mr. Joseph, you were the best bounty hunter our government had," Mr. Heaton said. "We urge you to take this mission."

"You think I'd turn down five-hundred-thousand smacks?" Tyler said. "I'll take your little black ops mission, and I'll have it done in under a week."

"Good," Mr. Heaton replied with a smirk across his face.

Clancy folded his hands. "Now, if you're in need of any weapons, we have plenty-"

"You don't think I carry a gun wherever I go?" Tyler pulled his black Makarov pistol out of his coat pocket and swung it around on his finger, making the men back up in their chairs.

"Please, Tyler, be careful with that!" Mr. Heaton shouted.

Tyler chuckled. "It's not loaded. Not right now, anyway." He stuck the weapon back into his pocket.

"All I said was that you may consider yielding a better gun," Clancy offered.

"I don't need any fancy weaponry. I have a gun. I can aim and shoot. We're done here." Tyler stood and took the SLED pen and the files with him, folding them and shoving them into his other pocket. "Don't you worry, children. Tyler will handle the adult stuff," he spoke to teasingly condescend the men who doubted his skills. He chuckled and took the elevator out of the building, walking out into the streets. He sat on a nearby bench with a blue overhang attached to it, protecting him from the rain that was still heavily falling. He took out his phone and called for a cab, then whistled for a bit as he waited. He remembered the files and brought them out, deciding to look them over again. One was named 'Chris,' a B76 model who had short brown hair, brown eyes, and an average build. Tyler flipped to the next page, which had a female named 'Jenna,' a B81 model with blonde hair, blue eyes, and fairly conventional features. One of the more recent models, Tyler thought. He turned to the last page, a B78 model named 'Josh,' with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and conventional features just as Jenna. He looked at them all until the cab he called pulled up in front of him, and he hid the files back in his pocket and walked over to the cab, opening the door and getting in.

"Go to the Josa Apartment on 238 Harbor Avenue. Please."

The taxi driver started the vehicle. The rain tapped against the windows like a thousand dancers, and the windshield wipers swished the drops away. Tyler rested his face against the window, looking out at all the amber-hued streetlights they passed. His eyes were drooping already, and he almost fell asleep from the comfortable lukewarmth of the cab and the mellow sounds of the rain outside. He knew he had a lot of computer work ahead of him, something he had been doing for ages as he had a Master's degree in the field of Computer Science, and he grew more tired just thinking about it. Just before his eyes were about to close for good, the automobile stopped at its destination. Tyler awoke and fiddled in his pocket, then handed the amount owed to the driver.

"No tip?" the cranky old driver asked as Tyler was getting out.

"Oh, right." Tyler reached into his pocket. "Here's a nice, shiny penny. Just for you." He dropped the coin into the man's hand.

The man scowled at him, mumbling something along the lines of, "Stingy young twat,' and drove away.

Tyler smiled to himself and walked into the small apartment and into the elevator. Before pushing the button to the third floor, an old Asian woman walked in. "Excuse me, Tyler," she said through her strong Chinese accent.

"Ms. Hong." Tyler smiled when he saw the to-go box in her hands. She lifted it up to him as she was too short to meet Tyler's height, which was roughly around 5'11. Tyler chuckled. It seemed Ms. Hong was merely an acquaintance as they hadn't talked much, but Tyler had a soft spot for the old woman. "Thank you," he said.

"I wanted to give it to you after those scary men took you away," she said.

"Oh, those guys? They're just some coworkers of mine. Although they can be a bit forceful." Tyler laughed.

Ms. Hong looked up at Tyler with her mouth in a thin line. "Are you sure something is not wrong?"

"Trust me," Tyler reassured.

Ms. Hong still continued staring in him in concern. "If you ever need help, Tyler, I'll be here."

The elevator stopped and reached their floor, and they both stepped out and walked their separate ways. Tyler reached his door and got out his card, waving it in front of the sensor until its light turned green and unlocked, and Tyler walked into his room. It wasn't great-- pretty unorganized, dishes still filled to the top, couch had stains on it-- but it was Tyler's. He turned on the light hanging above the dining table, sat down, and laid out all the replicant files. He rested his head in one hand, leaning it to the side, as he stared at all of their photographs. He yawned, his eyes feeling scratchy, but, tired as he was, he was determined to at least get a little computer work done. He went to his room and came back with his scanner, running the photos and model numbers under it. He brought the scanner over to his desktop and connected it, bringing up the documents into his computer, then turned it off, deciding to do the hours of coding ahead of him tomorrow. He put the leftover ramen noodles in the microwave and then ate it before heading off to bed. He crawled into the covers in his dark room and sighed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________

"Aaand... done." After ten hours of coding and deep research the next day, Tyler managed to track down two of them: the older B76 model, 'Chris,' and the recent B81 model, 'Jenna.' Tyler printed the document with information containing their residence and serial number. Shouldn't be too hard to find them, Tyler thought. Killing them, though. Now that's something else. Replicants were known to be more advanced than humans, much stronger and more intellectual. Tyler felt a bit apprehensive in handling a case like this, but was he really going to turn down five-hundred-thousand dollars? Especially since, after he retired, he'd spent most of his savings on expensive furniture, which either wasn't worth anything anymore or was just stained and disgusting, and his prized possession at the time, his cherry red corvette, which had been stolen. Brilliant. Yeah, there's no way Tyler can turn down this mission.

It was almost dark outside. He looked at the clock: 7:15 pm. Deciding to eat out on the way, he shrugged on his dark-brown, knee-length trench coat, leaving it unbuttoned, and put his gun in his pocket and the printed information in his other.

He called a cab and told the driver to take him to one of the Italian restaurants in the city, La Rosa. Once there, he ordered linguini, then took his phone out and began texting Mr. Heaton.

'I found Chris and Jenna's address," he sent.

'And what about Josh?' Mr. Heaton texted back.

'He's been a little harder to find, but I'm working on it. I'm on my way to pay a visit to Chris and Jenna.'

'Good. Be careful, Mr. Joseph.'

'I will.'

He put his phone back and tapped his foot as he looked out the window, hungry and waiting for his meal. Just then, he noticed a familiar-looking figure. It was a man whom Tyler could not figure out until something clicked in his head. He pulled out the papers from his pocket and looked at the photograph of Chris, looking back between it and the man. Tyler's eyes widened.

That's him, he thought.

He shifted his eyes to make sure no one knew what he was up to, then slowly slipped out of his chair and walked out of the restaurant. He stood and stared at the man, who was on the phone, perfectly blending into society. Tyler would have to trick him into coming in a cab with him, maybe take him to a deserted area and kill him there.

"Yes, I know where she is," Chris said over the phone. "No, of course I'm not gonna-"

Chris hung up the phone when Tyler walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked.

"Yes. You see, I just noticed you from out of the window," Tyler said. "I happen to be directing a film nearby, and you look perfect for the role of the police officer, Edward Sullivan."

Chris put his phone away, an amused smile forming on his face. "How much money you willing to pay?"

Tyler took out his wallet and showed six-thousand dollars, feigning naivety when he asked, "Will this be enough?"

Chris beamed. "Yes! Actually, I was just on my way to a hotel to meet a friend, and we need money to... well, it doesn't matter. Are you filming tonight?"

"Yes," Tyler replied. "I'll call us a cab."

The two sat on a bench as Tyler called a taxi over and they both got in.

"To Rose Boulevard on the outskirts of town, please," Tyler told the driver.

They drove until they reached an empty place in the middle of nowhere, with just a shack standing.

"I don't see any film crew," Christ noted.

Tyler stepped out with Chris. "Oh, they'll be here in a minute. Come with me. We need to get your costume on."

Tyler took Chris inside the shack, lit only by a tiny lightbulb hanging.

"The costume is right in there." Tyler pointed to a clothes rack with large coats hanging on it, and Chris looked through them. Tyler quietly took his gun out, planning to shoot Chris while he was turned around.

"You know," Chris said. "I really do grow tired of people lying to me."

Chris swooshed around, a revolver in his hand. Both men gasped as they stared at each other's pointed, each pointing at the other.

"I was planning to shoot you!" Tyler shouted.

"I was planning to shoot you!" Chris shouted.

They stood in silence, staying completely still with their index fingers on the trigger.

"You know, you don't have to die," Chris said. "We can both agree to put the gun down, in exchange for those six-thousand dollars you offered me."

"You think I'd really pay you? Even if I had been a director, I wouldn't have paid you a dime."

Chris shot the wooden, makeshift door down and fled, making Tyler roll his eyes with how easy this replicant was. He shot bullets at him four times until he was on the ground, not far from the shack. Tyler walked over to him and looked down at him. He took the phone from his pocket to look through it in case he had any additional information inside.

"Damn it. It's locked," he said to himself. He put it in the pocket of his trench coat to later figure out the four-digit passcode at home. He took out his own phone and snapped a picture of Chris's dead body and sent it to Mr. Heaton with the caption 'One down, two to go.'

'Good work, Mr. Joseph. Now search his pockets for me.'

'I already did. All he had was his phone and his wallet with a driver's license and twenty bucks in it.'

'Check his phone now.'

'Can't, it's locked'

'Well, figure out the password at all costs. It can't be too hard.'

'That'll take hours. You sure that's more important than disposing of Jenna?'

'He could have information about where to find Josh.'

'Alright, I'll catch Jenna tomorrow. Night, Heaton.'

'Goodnight, and good luck.'

Tyler put both the phones away and dragged Chris's blood-covered body into the shack, then called for a cab again, and went back to his apartment.

He never did get to have that linguini though, but that's okay. He ate out of the carton of ice cream for dinner instead while he connected Chris's phone to the operator until it unlocked it for him. He put a spoonful of the rocky road in his mouth while looking through his contact list, none of which had Josh, but it did have one that said 'J.' Tyler wondered if it could be Jenna or Josh. He pressed the contact and texted them. 'Where are you?' He sent.

'where am I? how about where are you? you were supposed to meet me at the sunset hotel,' they sent.

Tyler smiled.

'Yeah, I'm caught up in traffic. I'll meet you there. What's your room number again?' he texted.

'248,' they responded.

He got up and grabbed his coat again, heading outside and catched a cab for the last time that night. He wondered whether it was Josh or Jenna. He hoped that it'd be Josh, as he already had Jenna's address whereas Josh's has still not been found. When he made it to the Sunset Hotel, he took the elevator up to the second floor. He walked down the aisles until he made it to '248,' and knocked on the door, which soon opened, and the two stared at each other in confusion.

"You're not Chris."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Road Trip

Tyler stared at the man before clearing his throat and reaching into his pocket to hold up a fake badge given to him by Heaton Corp. "Tyler Joseph. FBI Investigator," he said. "I'm gonna need to take a look around your hotel room."

He slipped past the man and began searching through his suitcase.

The man stood behind, shaking and chewing on his fingernail.

Tyler dug into the man's clothes until he felt some kind of ziplock bag and pulled it out, then held it in front of his face.

"I didn't even know I had that!" the man exclaimed.

"Then whose is it?" 

"My g-girlfriend's."

"Look," Tyler sighed. "I don't care if you have drugs. I'm actually looking for a man named Chris."

The man backed up. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Tyler rose and stepped toward the man. "Can I see some identification?"

The man handed Tyler his ID card.

"Joe Trohman?"

"Yes, sir."

Tyler handed it back to him. "Where were you and Chris going?"

"I told you, I don't know a Chris!" Joe exclaimed.

"You're not in trouble, Joe," Tyler said. "Look, I'm not a real FBI Investigator, but I am working for the government."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Joe, this might come as a shock to you, but your friend Chris isn't human," Tyler said. "He's a replicant."

"I don't believe you."

Tyler handed him the replicant documents, and Joe froze.

"I'm sorry if he was close to you," Tyler apologized. "But he was lying to you."

"I wasn't close to him," Joe responded. "I just don't understand. Replicants aren't produced anymore."

"See, that's the thing," Tyler explained. "There are still three out there. Well, two now. I already got rid of Chris."

Joe raised his eyebrows. "You're on a hunt to get rid of them?"

Tyler nodded his head. "And I need you to help me. Just tell me where you and Chris were going, and you won't be in trouble."

"We were going to his friend Jenna's house... in California."

"You've gotta take me there."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes."

Joe nervously followed Tyler as he grabbed the suitcase and loaded it into Joe's cream-colored 1962 mustang parked outside the hotel. Joe got in the driver's seat, adjusted his mirrors, and started the vehicle, and they began on their road trip.

______________________________________________________________

"You know she's a replicant too, right?" Tyler asked about halfway into the drive.

Joe sighed. "I'm not surprised."

"Why were you two headed to Jenna's anyway?" Tyler asked.

"We were all going to Mexico," Joe replied, keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel. "Drug dealing."

Tyler stared at him for a bit. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"Replicants are still checked for at the airport security," Tyler explained. "They were using you to get into Mexico."

Joe smacked his own forehead. "How could I not have known?"

"Hey, it's okay," Tyler reassured. "We're on our way to kill Jenna. You can get revenge, and I can do my job."

The two sat in silence for a while. Tyler looked ahead, staring down the long road. "Did Chris ever mention anyone named Josh?"

"No."

"Damn it," Tyler cursed. "I can't seem to track him down for the life of me."

"Jenna might know," Joe said.

"I hope," Tyler said. "If I can't find him and kill him, I'll never get that five-hundred-thousand dollars I was promised."

"Boy, I should've gone into bounty hunting," Joe commented. 

"Well, drug dealing isn't too far off, income-wise," Tyler responded.

Joe laughed.

Tyler yawned as he pushed the button on the side of his seat, making it lounge back a bit. He decided to turn on the radio, and he switched it to a smooth jazz station and slept while Joe continued driving quietly.

______________________________________________________________

The Quiet Inn. They'd made it there in a small town in California after a seven-hour-long road trip, and, seeming how it was now 2 in the morning, they stopped by for the night.

"I have our room card. Did you bring all the luggage?" Joe asked.

"Right here."

They stepped inside the elevator and were taken up to the fourth floor, where they found their room. Joe unlocked the door for them both, and they walked inside, taking the place in.

"This is nice," Joe commented.

Tyler dropped the luggage near the couch. "What are we supposed to eat? I'm starved."

"Everything's closed. It's a small town we're in," Joe said. "I think I left some chips in the suitcase though."

Tyler opened the suitcase and grabbed the cheez-its bag that Joe had, albeit not much in there. The two shared it while Tyler flipped on the news.

"California resident Jenna Black has been found guilty of murder," the reporter said.

Tyler's heart stopped, and he dropped the cheez-it in his hand.

"Witnesses say she stabbed the victim twelve times with a knife from her kitchen."

Joe looked at Tyler.

"The victim is hospitalized as of now and is getting better, doctors say."

The screen showed an image of the victim, and Tyler leaned in to get a good look at him. 

"Who's that?" Joe asked.

"The man's name is Brad Heaton, founder of the million-dollar corporation, Heaton Corp," the reporter on the screen said.

"He's the one who assigned me this mission," Tyler said. His eyes were practically out of their sockets, just staring blankly at the screen. "Jenna doesn't know about the mission. None of them do. Do they?"

"Maybe they do," Joe noted. "I mean, they were using me to escape to Mexico."

"I tricked Chris into coming with me to a deserted area so that I could kill him, and he was planning on killing me too," Tyler said. "Did he know?"

Joe shrugged. The news station switched to talking about politics, and that's when Tyler turned the TV off. He looked down and stared into space, deep in thought.

"Why don't we just forget about it?" Joe asked. He stood up and reached into the suitcase for the ziploc bag full of LSD capsules, and he wiggled it in front of Tyler's face. "Since Chris and Jenna's whole 'going-to-Mexico-for-drug-dealing' thing was just a scam, we could just take these now for fun."

Tyler grabbed the bag, and they took the pills. They both sat in a daze for thirty minutes until the drug started kicking, and they were taken to a whole new world.

______________________________________________________________

Tyler and Joe were drooped across the couch the next morning, their eyes red and puffy. Joe sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't get any sleep. You?" he asked.

"Nah," Tyler replied. 

Joe got up, grabbed some clothes from his suitcase, and went to the bathroom to get changed. Just then, a knock sounded at the door.

"Just get it for me!" Joe yelled.

Tyler stood up and stretched, then walked to the door and opened it. 

"Officer Holtz," the policeman at the door said. "I'm gonna need to take a look around your hotel room."

Joe came out of the bathroom and saw the police officer, and ran in front of him. "Officer!" he exclaimed. "Sir, what exactly are you here for?"

"I'm gonna need you to kindly step out of my way," the officer warned. 

Joe laughed nervously and walked over to Tyler. "What's this guy doing?" he whispered.

The man looked through their suitcase until he pulled out the bag of LSD.

"Aha," he pronounced. "We had received phone calls from this hotel, talking about two men who were hollering in the middle of the night. I knew you two had drugs."

Tyler and Joe stood, both shaking in their shoes. The officer forcefully grabbed them by their arms.

"You're coming with me," he said.

They were dragged out to the police car and thrown in the backseat. Tyler continued looking at his feet, murmuring to himself, "We should've never done it."

Joe put his hand on Tyler's back. "Hey, it's okay, buddy," he reassured. 

"We're going to jail!" Tyler shouted suddenly.

"Calm down, Tyler," Joe said. "I get into run-ins with the police all the time. Trust me, it'll all work out."  
______________________________________________________________

The judge had declared Tyler and Joe guilty the next day, and they were sentenced to prison for six months.

"What are we gonna do now?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Joe said. "I usually escape officers before getting taken in their car."

"You said it'd all work out!"

"It's only six months, Tyler," Joe noted. "I think we can handle it."

Tyler turned around and began banging on the concrete walls. "I told Heaton I'd have this mission done in a week!"

"Did you have a time limit though?" Joe asked.

"No, but if any bounty hunter takes longer than two months, they're usually fired," Tyler explained. "That's how the Washington government handles these kinds of things. And then not only do I not get those five-hundred-thousand bucks I need, but I'm out of a job as well!"

He banged the wall even harder until his fists hurt, and he drew back, holding onto his hands to ease the pain. He sighed. 

"I retired a long time ago," he said. "But I didn't have as much money as I thought I could live on. I needed to get back into my field, make a little more money. I could live on five-hundred thousand for a long time."

"Escaping is too difficult," Joe said. "I've been in jail for three months before, and, believe me, I tried every method of escaping that I could. And this? This is prison. You're never escaping."

Tyler flopped onto the shitty bed in the cell and stared at the ceiling.

"Officer?" Joe called. The policeman turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Is a woman by the name of Jenna Black here?"

"Behind bars, yeah," the policeman replied.

Tyler's face lit up as he sat up in his bed. "Officer!" He stood and ran to the bars where he was held back. "Officer, I work for the government, and I was sent on a mission to kill Jenna and two others. Th-They're replicants! Just-Just ask Heaton Corporation about it!"

The man looked at him funny. "Alright. We'll see if we can get a hold of them." 

The man walked out of the room and Tyler laid on his bed, smiling out of relief.

"Looks like I was wrong. We really are getting out of here!" Joe said with an excited, uncontainable smile on his face.

The man came back in. "Well, I've arranged for Jenna Black to be killed in about thirty minutes. She was thoroughly checked, and, turns out, you were right about her being a replicant."

Tyler's mouth dropped. "No!" he shouted. "No, I'm the one who has to kill her! It's my job! If I don't, I'll be fired!" He banged on the jail bars.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh," he said. "God, I... We can't it back. They found her to be a replicant, so she's... she's going to be killed."

"Let me out!" Tyler shouted. 

"I'm sorry, but we have to do a full background check on your government profile," the officer said. "That'll take about two days. I'm sorry."


End file.
